


Eddie Swiped Right On Buck

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Tinder, Unresolved Sexual Tension, swipe right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: It's been over a year since Eddie has had sex. He is a bit desperate and downloads Tinder. When Buck's picture shows up on his screen and he swipes right, things take a sexy turn for these best friends.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 834





	Eddie Swiped Right On Buck

Eddie bit his lip as he stared down at the app on his phone with uncertainty. Tinder… This was a bad idea. It hasn’t even been a year since Shannon...But Eddie couldn’t keep going the way he was going, especially now that he gave up fighting. He had no release and there is only so much his right hand could do. Eddie was… sexually frustrated, plain and simple. He was wound so tight that people were starting to comment on it...Well Chim and Hen were. Eddie took a deep breath and set his preferences to men and women from 25 to 35. Eddie started swiping and found himself not really finding anyone that caught his eye. He matched with a few people and even started a few conversations but nothing was clicking. He was about to delete the app when he swiped over a redheaded woman and his thumb froze. Eddie sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

Evan Buckley, 28  
Firefighter

I’m not really good with words. To make things short, my name’s Buck and my friends like to say that I’m a goofball with a heart of gold, don’t know how accurate that is but yeah that’s what they say. I’m always done for a good conversation and a beer. If you want to know more I guess swipe right.

Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat. Buck had his preferences set to men? How in the hell did that never come up in conversation? Eddie stared down at his phone and at the picture of his best friend. Buck looked really good in that picture. It was one from his Instagram. Eddie remembered liking it a few months ago. Eddie bit his lip. He should swipe left. He should swipe left and pretend this never happened. Eddie swiped right and groaned closing his eyes and throwing his phone at the end of the bed. What the ever loving fuck did he just do? A few minutes went by before his phone dinged and it wasn’t a text message ding. Eddie gulped and grabbed his phone to see he had a new Tinder message. 

Buck:  
From a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you’re missing.

Eddie choked slightly as he stared down at the message. So many thoughts were running wild in his head but the one that stuck out the most was that the pickup line was so Buck. 

Eddie:  
Does that line usually work?

Eddie nervously shifted in his bed waiting for an answer. 

Buck:  
It got your attention.

Eddie smirked at his phone, that was such a Buck comeback. 

Eddie:  
Now all you need is my curiosity. 

Eddie slapped a hand over his face at the bad line. Shit! He was really rusty at this.

Buck:   
I have seven tattoos.

Eddie frowned in confusion at that. 

Eddie:   
Don’t you have six?

Buck:  
Nope, seven…

Eddie knew all of Buck’s tattoos and he only had six. Eddie has seen him shirtless and in his shorts so many times that...oh fuck. Eddie bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

Eddie:  
Okay, you’ve got my curiosity.

Buck:   
What else do I need? ;)

Eddie got up and closed his bedroom door and walked back over to his bed. He threw off his shirt and bit the corner of his thumb. 

Eddie:  
What else do you want?

Eddie frowned...was that too much? 

Buck:  
What ever you are willing to give.

Eddie closed his eyes and let out a shuttered breath.

Eddie:  
I’m not very good at this, I haven't done this in a long time. 

Buck:  
Really? I think you are doing fine. I haven’t responded to anyone on here in months till you. 

Eddie smiled at his phone...Buck was always able to make Eddie feel good about himself. 

Eddie:  
What made you want to start a conversation? 

Eddie wrinkled his nose...Damn he really sucked at this. 

Buck:  
I would like to say it was your bio but I’d be lying. It was definitely your profile picture. ;)

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up at that. 

Eddie:  
My profile picture? 

Buck:  
You look like sex on a stick.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he brought a hand to his chest to calm his breathing. He could do this…

Eddie:  
You’re hotter than Texas in July. 

Eddie groaned and threw his head into his pillow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was so stupid. 

Buck:  
Did I find myself a southern boy? 

Eddie snorted slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Eddie:  
Born and raised.

Buck:  
So you know how to ride? ;)

Eddie nearly fell off his bed...holy fuck, Buck. Eddie took a deep breath again and kicked off his sweats considering they were constricting his half-mast. 

Eddie:  
You trying to get me worked up?

Buck:  
Do you want me to stop? 

Eddie knew Buck was giving him an out…

Eddie:  
Fuck no!

Eddie looked confused when the next message he got from Buck was not on Tinder but through text. 

Buck:  
Whatcha wearing? 

Eddie snorted but slowly started to palm himself. 

Eddie:  
Calvin Klein

Buck:  
That it? 

Eddie moaned as he bit his lip.

Eddie:  
Yes.

Buck:  
Take them off. 

Eddie threw his head back but slipped off his briefs and dropped them to the floor. 

Eddie:   
What about you?

It took awhile before Buck answered but when he did he sent him a picture. Eddie choked at the sight on his screen. He’d recognize that couch anywhere and know he knew that he would recognize that cock anywhere. Hell he was going to engrave that cock into his memory for eternity. 

Buck:  
Your turn.

Eddie smirked before snapping a good picture and sending it. Which was not easy with one hand stroking his dick. 

Buck:   
I bet you taste fucking amazing.

Eddie groaned and cursed himself. He needed to be quiet. Christopher was asleep down the hall.

Eddie:  
The thought of your stunning lips around my cock is too much for me to handle. 

Buck:  
But I would suck you off so good, G.I. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked at the nickname he had vetoed so long ago. 

Eddie:  
You sure you could take me, mi amor?

Eddie closed his eyes and remembered the night from a week ago at Buck’s place in his kitchen. Eddie stroked himself faster.

Buck:  
Fuck, yeah, babe. I can take you. 

Eddie moaned as he felt himself come onto his chest and felt the tension leave his shoulders. 

Eddie bit his lip and dialed Buck’s number. 

“Hey…” The soft wrecked sound that Buck made was enough to make Eddie want to cry. 

“Hey…” Eddie whispered.

“Delete the app.” Buck muttered and Eddie smirked. 

“Already territorial?” Eddie asked amused and he heard Buck scoff. 

“I never liked to share.” Buck teased and Eddie laughed. 

“Good me either.” Eddie told him as he smiled. 

“Glad we got that straight.” Buck stated and Eddie laughed.

“Don’t think there is anything straight about us, man.” Eddie muttered and Buck laughed. 

The sound filled Eddie with warmth.

“Come over.” Eddie whispered and he heard Buck’s breath catch.

“Now? What about Chris?” Buck asked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“He’s sleeping. Come on, man. I wanna see you.” Eddie dropped his voice an octave and he could hear shuffling on the other end. 

“Be there in 25.” Buck whispered before hanging up. 

Eddie cleaned himself off and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed a fresh pair of sweats and crashed back down onto his bed. He heard the front door to his apartment open and close gently. Buck probably didn’t want to wake Christopher. Eddie crossed his arms under his head and smiled as Buck entered his room. He was wearing a red t-shirt and grey sweats. He walked over and slumped down onto the bed next to Eddie. Eddie threw an arm around Buck’s waist and hauled him into his side. Buck rested his head on Eddie’s chest. 

“Hey…” Buck whispered as he burrowed into Eddie’s chest.

Eddie smiled and ran his fingers through Buck’s hair. 

“Hey...Tired, mi amor?” Eddie asked playfully and Buck nodded as he kissed Eddie’s chest. 

“Wanna to go to sleep?” Eddie asked softly and Buck shook his head. 

“I wanna fall asleep kissing you.” Buck murmured and Eddie smiled.

“I like that idea.” Eddie smiled before pulling Buck up to his lips. 

The kiss was slow and languid. Eddie lost himself in it. He felt Buck’s arms shaking as he held himself over Eddie and pulled back. 

“Sleep, querido. I’ll be here in the morning.” Eddie whispered in Buck’s ear.

“And the one after that?” Buck asked shyly and Eddie’s heart skipped a beat at how vulnerable Buck sounded. 

“And the one after that...I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie reassured and Buck smiled before burying his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

Sleep came easy for them.


End file.
